Shadow's Every Happiness
by Shadow Loves Maria R. Fan
Summary: When Maria died, Shadow was never the same... until today, no flames please. Some shadamy when Someone's around...  Mwahaha :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do own sonic characters

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife") P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

Shadow stood on a hill, overlooking the night sky, he thought about Maria's death several times, thinking of ways he could of possibly could've saved her. He stared at the sky scrapers. Lights in some window's of his friends showed bedroom TV's working, strange movements, and some asleep. Even some playing videogames or having an argument with their parents about her girlfriends or boyfriends. He remembered the last time he fell in love, that person was Maria.

"Freeze!" Several G.U.N. soldiers appeared in view. " I am in no mood to taken away." Shadow threw away small tears with his hand. "The president would like to have a simple… word with you." One of them said. "Good evening, Shadow."The president spoke. "Mr. President." Shadow shook his hand. "Shadow, I'm in a very troubled position, and I need a favor."The president in Amy's bedroom window, she was making strange movements with Sonic. "I need you to possibly, retrieve Maria Robotnik's body."Shadow flinched at the name. "I don't even want to hear her name anymore."Shadow still agreed. "Shadow, I know you had feeling for the girl, but you have move on."Shadow balled his fists. "I can never move on from her."Shadow took out a chaos emerald. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow came back a minute later, with Maria`s body in his arms, not a minute decapitated."Why do you need her body?" Shadow asked. "The commander wants to test the bullet that shot her your gun, or the solider that shot hers gun." The President sighed. "Fine, but after… Could you give me her body?"Shadow gave him the body. "Good day, Shadow the Hedgehog." The President left.

Shadow looked in Amy's window, her parents stared at her and Sonic, in a bed… naked, eww. "Disgusting, them having… eww."Shadow thought. Shadow "skated" on his jet shoes to the apartment building him and his friends stayed at. He was about to walk in his house/apartment, when Sonic walked out Amy's door. "Hey Shadow."Sonic said, a small smile on his face. "Done gettin Amy, huh?"Shadow gave out a laugh. "Yeah, until her parents heard her scream."Sonic left. Shadow walked in his apartment, it was all "Painted Black" because he was emo.(Don't ask about the song called painted black cause I don't know the artist's name)He walked over to his bed, laid down and imagined what would happen if Maria was there with him. She laid down next to him. "Hey, Shadow what's wrong?"The image asked. "You're dead."Shadow turned over and went into an endless slumber, at least to him.

(Inside Dream)

"Maria, wait up!"Shadow ran after her. "Catch me if you can, Shadow!" Maria called, waving his jet shoes. Shadow caught her, as they rolled down a hill, one on top of the other. They laughed as the grass got in their faces. He stared at her in the eyes, then he slowly brought his lips onto hers, she brought her hands around his neck, bringing him into her. When they broke, Shadow turned his head, he had a small blush on his face, it instantly went away when he saw his creator, Gerald Robotnik's, big angry face… Staring straight at him and Maria. Gerald brought out a knife and quickly cut Maria's throat. "NOOOOO!"Shadow screamed, Gerald burst into a giant laughter.

(Outside Dream)

Shadow bolted up. He knew Gerald would never do that, or would he? "I can't stand life without you, Maria!"Shadow cried to the heavens. Shadow, in previous attempts, tried to commit suicide, but always failed. The slow tune of "Broken" played. (Broken is a deleted song for shadow the hedgehog, it explains a lot about how he took Maria's death and how he loved her.) He answered his cell phone. (Guess what color? Black! lol .) "Hello?" Shadow asked, the sweet tone of a female came on the phone. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." The female answered, it sounded just like … "Can I ask who is calling me at this hour?" Shadow asked. The line went dead. Shadow checked the caller ID. It was… "Stupid G.U.N.!" Shadow skated to G.U.N. HQ.

(Commander's office)

"Mr. President, are the test results back with the bullet confirm.?" The Commander asked. "Afraid not, but… she's back."The President showed Maria into the office, she walked in and sat down in a chair. The Commander remembered Maria's ex-boyfriend just a day after Shadow was awakened. "Hey, Maria."The Commander noticed Maria wasn't 12, but 17. "What happened?" The Commander asked. "My spirit had to age at least five years before returning." Maria kissed him. "Remember that feeling?" She asked. "Yes… I do, Maria." The Commander blushed a bright red. Maria had to go explain how her reproduction worked.

(With Shadow)

Shadow was walking, angry as crap. He walked by a beautiful blonde teenager, she smile and said… "Sayonara, Shadow." Maria kept walking. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "She sounds just like, could she be?" Shadow thought as he ran after the girl, his heart skipping several beats. "Hey, Wait up!" Shadow ran toward the girl. Maria stopped and smiled. "Excuse me, but did you call this number at 2:30a.m.?" Shadow held out his cell phone number to the girl. "No, I didn't, I'm very sorry, but… Maria did."Maria lied. "Do you know where Maria is?" Shadow asked. "Are you really this naïve, you're staring at her!" Maria yelled, a few soldiers started staring, including the soldier that shot her 50 years ago. (Youth potion on Maria's killer.) "Maria, you're alive, young, how?" Shadow cried, Maria hugged him. " I was revived but I had to age five years." Maria kissed him on the lips. Shadow felt alone, warm, only with her, no one else. They broke. "But, h-how is that possible, I shot you fifty years ago!" Maria's killer said pointing a finger. (Maria's killer + Wimp=really scared right now) Shadow got tickled. (wtf? Take two plz!) Shadow got mad.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do own sonic characters, but Shadow's mother is mine!

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife") P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

Shadow stood on a hill, overlooking the night sky, he thought about Maria's death several times, thinking of ways he could of possibly could've saved her. He stared at the sky scrapers. Lights in some window's of his friends showed bedroom TV's working, strange movements, and some asleep. Even some playing videogames or having an argument with their parents about her girlfriends or boyfriends. He remembered the last time he fell in love, that person was Maria.

"Freeze!" Several G.U.N. soldiers appeared in view. " I am in no mood to taken away." Shadow threw away small tears with his hand. "The president would like to have a simple… word with you." One of them said. "Good evening, Shadow."The president spoke. "Mr. President." Shadow shook his hand. "Shadow, I'm in a very troubled position, and I need a favor."The president in Amy's bedroom window, she was making strange movements with Sonic. "I need you to possibly, retrieve Maria Robotnik's body."Shadow flinched at the name. "I don't even want to hear her name anymore."Shadow still agreed. "Shadow, I know you had feeling for the girl, but you have move on."Shadow balled his fists. "I can never move on from her."Shadow took out a chaos emerald. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow came back a minute later, with Maria`s body in his arms, not a minute decapitated."Why do you need her body?" Shadow asked. "The commander wants to test the bullet that shot her your gun, or the solider that shot hers gun." The President sighed. "Fine, but after… Could you give me her body?"Shadow gave him the body. "Good day, Shadow the Hedgehog." The President left.

Shadow looked in Amy's window, her parents stared at her and Sonic, in a bed… naked, eww. "Disgusting, them having… eww."Shadow thought. Shadow "skated" on his jet shoes to the apartment building him and his friends stayed at. He was about to walk in his house/apartment, when Sonic walked out Amy's door. "Hey Shadow."Sonic said, a small smile on his face. "Done gettin Amy, huh?"Shadow gave out a laugh. "Yeah, until her parents heard her scream."Sonic left. Shadow walked in his apartment, it was all "Painted Black" because he was emo.(Don't ask about the song called painted black cause I don't know the artist's name and I don't own the song)He walked over to his bed, laid down and imagined what would happen if Maria was there with him. She laid down next to him. "Hey, Shadow what's wrong?"The image asked. "You're dead."Shadow turned over and went into an endless slumber, at least to him.

(Inside Dream)

"Maria, wait up!"Shadow ran after her. "Catch me if you can, Shadow!" Maria called, waving his jet shoes. Shadow caught her, as they rolled down a hill, one on top of the other. They laughed as the grass got in their faces. He stared at her in the eyes, then he slowly brought his lips onto hers, she brought her hands around his neck, bringing him into her. When they broke, Shadow turned his head, he had a small blush on his face, it instantly went away when he saw his creator, Gerald Robotnik's, big angry face… Staring straight at him and Maria. Gerald brought out a knife and quickly cut Maria's throat. "NOOOOO!"Shadow screamed, Gerald burst into a giant laughter.

(Outside Dream)

Shadow bolted up. He knew Gerald would never do that, or would he? "I can't stand life without you, Maria!"Shadow cried to the heavens. Shadow, in previous attempts, tried to commit suicide, but always failed. The slow tune of "Broken" played. (Broken is a deleted song for shadow the hedgehog, it explains a lot about how he took Maria's death and how he loved her.) He answered his cell phone. (Guess what color? Black! lol .) "Hello?" Shadow asked, the sweet tone of a female came on the phone. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." The female answered, it sounded just like … "Can I ask who is calling me at this hour?" Shadow asked. The line went dead. Shadow checked the caller ID. It was… "Stupid G.U.N.!" Shadow skated to G.U.N. HQ.

(Commander's office)

"Mr. President, are the test results back with the bullet confirm.?" The Commander asked. "Afraid not, but… she's back."The President showed Maria into the office, she walked in and sat down in a chair. The Commander remembered being Maria's ex-boyfriend just a day after Shadow was awakened. "Hey, Maria."The Commander noticed Maria wasn't 12, but 17. "What happened?" The Commander asked. "My spirit had to age at least five years before returning." Maria kissed him. "Remember that feeling?" She asked. "Yes… I do, Maria." The Commander blushed a bright red. Maria had to go explain how her and Gerald's wife and him were recreated.( Or like brought back, not built like robot no)

(With Shadow)

Shadow was walking, angry as crap. He walked by a beautiful blond teenager, she smile and said… "Sayonara, Shadow." Maria kept walking. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "She sounds just like, could she be?" Shadow thought as he ran after the girl, his heart skipping several beats. "Hey, Wait up!" Shadow ran toward the girl. Maria stopped and smiled. "Excuse me, but did you call this number at 2:30a.m.?" Shadow held out his cell phone number to the girl. "No, I didn't, I'm very sorry, but… Maria did."Maria lied. "Do you know where Maria is?" Shadow asked. "Are you really this naïve, you're staring at her!" Maria yelled, a few soldiers started staring, including the soldier that shot her 50 years ago. (Youth potion on Maria's killer.) "Maria, you're alive, young, how?" Shadow cried, Maria hugged him. " I was revived but I had to age five years." Maria kissed him on the lips. Shadow felt alone, warm, only with her, no one else. They broke. "But, h-how is that possible, I shot you fifty years ago!" Maria's killer said pointing a finger. (Maria's killer + Wimp=really scared right now) Shadow got tickled. (wtf? Take two plz!) Shadow got mad.

"So you killed Maria on ARK fifty years ago!"Shadow got a red glow started to appear, he was ready to use chaos blast. " I should chaos controlled back and killed you when I had the chance!" Shadow raged with anger. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a light spear at the solider.

"Shadow... my son, it's good to see you again." Gerald pat him on the back. "Professor..." Shadow pat him on the back. "You guys should see what eggmans become." Shadow sighed. "Oh, Shadow I'd like you to meet my wife." Gerald showed a beautiful black haried female with a red shirt and jeans. Maria wore the same expect that she wore a black shirt, blonde hair, sky blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I enjoy loving Maria, Playing Call of duty Black ops, hockey, working out, making music with my friends, saving the world, kickin black dooms butt, making more guns, (like the Shadow Rifle from shadow the hedgehog) and anying tha ends with me and the chaos emeralds and going Super Shadow." Shadow the womans hand. "Why, thats quite a lot."The wife said. The faint tune of "I am" could be heard. Shadow picked up the phone. "Sup, Sonic?"Shadow said in a tired sounding voice as he chaos controlled everyone to his apartment. "Shadow we have to stop the black comet!" Sonic said into the phone. "I know you ment band practice, but Maria's Back; Get everyone over quick!" Shadow hung up. "In ten minutes, you're going to meet my friends."Shadow smiled as started to make-out with Maria, Life was good again for Shadow... not until Amy starts getting feelings for Shadow, and tries to spilt Shadow and Maria for her love with Shadow...

Read and Review, flames will be igorned. Byez


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do own sonic characters, but Shadow's mother is mine!

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife" her name is random so dont get mad) P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

Shadow stood on a hill, overlooking the night sky, he thought about Maria's death several times, thinking of ways he could of possibly could've saved her. He stared at the sky scrapers. Lights in some window's of his friends showed bedroom TV's working, strange movements, and some asleep. Even some playing videogames or having an argument with their parents about her girlfriends or boyfriends. He remembered the last time he fell in love, that person was Maria.

"Freeze!" Several G.U.N. soldiers appeared in view. " I am in no mood to taken away." Shadow threw away small tears with his hand. "The president would like to have a simple… word with you." One of them said. "Good evening, Shadow."The president spoke. "Mr. President." Shadow shook his hand. "Shadow, I'm in a very troubled position, and I need a favor."The president in Amy's bedroom window, she was making strange movements with Sonic. "I need you to possibly, retrieve Maria Robotnik's body."Shadow flinched at the name. "I don't even want to hear her name anymore."Shadow still agreed. "Shadow, I know you had feeling for the girl, but you have move on."Shadow balled his fists. "I can never move on from her."Shadow took out a chaos emerald. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow came back a minute later, with Maria`s body in his arms, not a minute decapitated."Why do you need her body?" Shadow asked. "The commander wants to test the bullet that shot her your gun, or the solider that shot hers gun." The President sighed. "Fine, but after… Could you give me her body?"Shadow gave him the body. "Good day, Shadow the Hedgehog." The President left.

Shadow looked in Amy's window, her parents stared at her and Sonic, in a bed… naked, eww. "Disgusting, them having… eww."Shadow thought. Shadow "skated" on his jet shoes to the apartment building him and his friends stayed at. He was about to walk in his house/apartment, when Sonic walked out Amy's door. "Hey Shadow."Sonic said, a small smile on his face. "Done gettin Amy, huh?"Shadow gave out a laugh. "Yeah, until her parents heard her scream."Sonic left. Shadow walked in his apartment, it was all "Painted Black" because he was emo.(Don't ask about the song called painted black cause I don't know the artist's name and I don't own the song)He walked over to his bed, laid down and imagined what would happen if Maria was there with him. She laid down next to him. "Hey, Shadow what's wrong?"The image asked. "You're dead."Shadow turned over and went into an endless slumber, at least to him.

(Inside Dream)

"Maria, wait up!"Shadow ran after her. "Catch me if you can, Shadow!" Maria called, waving his jet shoes. Shadow caught her, as they rolled down a hill, one on top of the other. They laughed as the grass got in their faces. He stared at her in the eyes, then he slowly brought his lips onto hers, she brought her hands around his neck, bringing him into her. When they broke, Shadow turned his head, he had a small blush on his face, it instantly went away when he saw his creator, Gerald Robotnik's, big angry face… Staring straight at him and Maria. Gerald brought out a knife and quickly cut Maria's throat. "NOOOOO!"Shadow screamed, Gerald burst into a giant laughter.

(Outside Dream)

Shadow bolted up. He knew Gerald would never do that, or would he? "I can't stand life without you, Maria!"Shadow cried to the heavens. Shadow, in previous attempts, tried to commit suicide, but always failed. The slow tune of "Broken" played. (Broken is a deleted song for shadow the hedgehog, it explains a lot about how he took Maria's death and how he loved her.) He answered his cell phone. (Guess what color? Black! lol .) "Hello?" Shadow asked, the sweet tone of a female came on the phone. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." The female answered, it sounded just like … "Can I ask who is calling me at this hour?" Shadow asked. The line went dead. Shadow checked the caller ID. It was… "Stupid G.U.N.!" Shadow skated to G.U.N. HQ.

(Commander's office)

"Mr. President, are the test results back with the bullet confirm.?" The Commander asked. "Afraid not, but… she's back."The President showed Maria into the office, she walked in and sat down in a chair. The Commander remembered being Maria's ex-boyfriend just a day after Shadow was awakened. "Hey, Maria."The Commander noticed Maria wasn't 12, but 17. "What happened?" The Commander asked. "My spirit had to age at least five years before returning." Maria kissed him. "Remember that feeling?" She asked. "Yes… I do, Maria." The Commander blushed a bright red. Maria had to go explain how her and Gerald's wife and him were recreated.( Or like brought back, not built like robot no)

(With Shadow)

Shadow was walking, angry as crap. He walked by a beautiful blond teenager, she smile and said… "Sayonara, Shadow." Maria kept walking. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "She sounds just like, could she be?" Shadow thought as he ran after the girl, his heart skipping several beats. "Hey, Wait up!" Shadow ran toward the girl. Maria stopped and smiled. "Excuse me, but did you call this number at 2:30a.m.?" Shadow held out his cell phone number to the girl. "No, I didn't, I'm very sorry, but… Maria did."Maria lied. "Do you know where Maria is?" Shadow asked. "Are you really this naïve, you're staring at her!" Maria yelled, a few soldiers started staring, including the soldier that shot her 50 years ago. (Youth potion on Maria's killer.) "Maria, you're alive, young, how?" Shadow cried, Maria hugged him. " I was revived but I had to age five years." Maria kissed him on the lips. Shadow felt alone, warm, only with her, no one else. They broke. "But, h-how is that possible, I shot you fifty years ago!" Maria's killer said pointing a finger. (Maria's killer + Wimp=really scared right now) Shadow got tickled. (wtf? Take two plz!) Shadow got mad.

"So you killed Maria on ARK fifty years ago!"Shadow got a red glow started to appear, he was ready to use chaos blast. " I should chaos controlled back and killed you when I had the chance!" Shadow raged with anger. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a light spear at the solider.

"Shadow... my son, it's good to see you again." Gerald pat him on the back. "Professor..." Shadow pat him on the back. "You guys should see what eggmans become." Shadow sighed. "Oh, Shadow I'd like you to meet my wife." Gerald showed a beautiful black haried female with a red shirt and jeans. Maria wore the same expect that she wore a black shirt, blonde hair, sky blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I enjoy loving Maria, Playing Call of duty Black ops, hockey, working out, making music with my friends, saving the world, kickin black dooms ass, making more guns, (like the Shadow Rifle from shadow the hedgehog) and anying tha ends with me and the chaos emeralds and going Super Shadow." Shadow the womans hand. "Why, thats quite a lot."The wife said. The faint tune of "I am" could be heard. Shadow picked up the phone. "Sup, Sonic?"Shadow said in a tired sounding voice as he chaos controlled everyone to his apartment. "Shadow we have to stop the black comet!" Sonic said into the phone. "I know you ment band practice, but Maria's Back; Get everyone over quick!" Shadow hung up. "In ten minutes, you're going to meet my friends."Shadow smiled as started to make-out with Maria, Life was good again for Shadow... not until Amy starts getting feelings for Shadow, and tries to spilt Shadow and Maria for her love with Shadow...

11:25a.m.

Shadow and Maria laid in Shadow's bed together, naked... "So, Maria...-"Maria placed her fingers on his lips and climbed under the blanket. "Maria-oohh, suck it Maria!" Shadow shoved her head in and out of his dick for her. Maria laughed. "I always wanted to do this with you, Shadow... oommh,(sucking) mmm, oh Shadow your'e soooo much fun to play with!"Maria came up and shoved her boobs into his mouth as he thursted into her vagina. Maria moaned in pleasure. ( In geralds room) "Miyra, I think they're having sex." Gerald called from the shower. Miyra burst into Shadow's room seeing their activites."OMFG, Shadow dear, stop raping her right now!"Miyra stomped her foot. THey spilt immediaty."Yo,ma... shoo i'm fucking Maria." Shadow chaos controoled her. They locked the door started fucking eachother again. Hours later they cummed and fell to the ground/bed and slept together, stiil in terir sex posititions.

next moring

7:25a.m.

"Shadow, wake up!"Maria shaoved the blankets off. Shadow picked her up got dressed grabbed his and her school stuff and burst out the door for school as Shadow carried her to the buliding and left her to finding her cllass as Shadow told the group about how they fucked yesterday."Good job Shadow."Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles and Tails pounded fists. "Damn Maria coming back when I grow feelings for Shadow! I knoow ill seprarate the two."Amy thought even thought she had Sonic even thought Sonic was beeter she didnt care.

8:00p.m.

"Mmmm, (sucking,) oh Shadow..."Maria sucked his memeber."Hey Shadow, have a beer." Sonic handed him a beer. (so UNSONIC LIKE I KNOW)Shadow forced Maria to chug 6 bottles of wine so she sucking him AND Sonic's dicks. " Come on Maria, you can suck harder."Shadow and Sonic clanked bootles and drank."Hell yea."They said in usison as they watched drunk Amy and Rouge be lesbian. Knuckles walked in with some food. Maria now had three dicks to suck. It was an easy job.

Read and Review, flames will be igorned. Byez


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do own sonic characters, but Shadow's mother is mine!

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife" her name is random so dont get mad) P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

Shadow stood on a hill, overlooking the night sky, he thought about Maria's death several times, thinking of ways he could of possibly could've saved her. He stared at the sky scrapers. Lights in some window's of his friends showed bedroom TV's working, strange movements, and some asleep. Even some playing videogames or having an argument with their parents about her girlfriends or boyfriends. He remembered the last time he fell in love, that person was Maria.

"Freeze!" Several G.U.N. soldiers appeared in view. " I am in no mood to taken away." Shadow threw away small tears with his hand. "The president would like to have a simple… word with you." One of them said. "Good evening, Shadow."The president spoke. "Mr. President." Shadow shook his hand. "Shadow, I'm in a very troubled position, and I need a favor."The president in Amy's bedroom window, she was making strange movements with Sonic. "I need you to possibly, retrieve Maria Robotnik's body."Shadow flinched at the name. "I don't even want to hear her name anymore."Shadow still agreed. "Shadow, I know you had feeling for the girl, but you have move on."Shadow balled his fists. "I can never move on from her."Shadow took out a chaos emerald. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow came back a minute later, with Maria`s body in his arms, not a minute decapitated."Why do you need her body?" Shadow asked. "The commander wants to test the bullet that shot her your gun, or the solider that shot hers gun." The President sighed. "Fine, but after… Could you give me her body?"Shadow gave him the body. "Good day, Shadow the Hedgehog." The President left.

Shadow looked in Amy's window, her parents stared at her and Sonic, in a bed… naked, eww. "Disgusting, them having… eww."Shadow thought. Shadow "skated" on his jet shoes to the apartment building him and his friends stayed at. He was about to walk in his house/apartment, when Sonic walked out Amy's door. "Hey Shadow."Sonic said, a small smile on his face. "Done gettin Amy, huh?"Shadow gave out a laugh. "Yeah, until her parents heard her scream."Sonic left. Shadow walked in his apartment, it was all "Painted Black" because he was emo.(Don't ask about the song called painted black cause I don't know the artist's name and I don't own the song)He walked over to his bed, laid down and imagined what would happen if Maria was there with him. She laid down next to him. "Hey, Shadow what's wrong?"The image asked. "You're dead."Shadow turned over and went into an endless slumber, at least to him.

(Inside Dream)

"Maria, wait up!"Shadow ran after her. "Catch me if you can, Shadow!" Maria called, waving his jet shoes. Shadow caught her, as they rolled down a hill, one on top of the other. They laughed as the grass got in their faces. He stared at her in the eyes, then he slowly brought his lips onto hers, she brought her hands around his neck, bringing him into her. When they broke, Shadow turned his head, he had a small blush on his face, it instantly went away when he saw his creator, Gerald Robotnik's, big angry face… Staring straight at him and Maria. Gerald brought out a knife and quickly cut Maria's throat. "NOOOOO!"Shadow screamed, Gerald burst into a giant laughter.

(Outside Dream)

Shadow bolted up. He knew Gerald would never do that, or would he? "I can't stand life without you, Maria!"Shadow cried to the heavens. Shadow, in previous attempts, tried to commit suicide, but always failed. The slow tune of "Broken" played. (Broken is a deleted song for shadow the hedgehog, it explains a lot about how he took Maria's death and how he loved her.) He answered his cell phone. (Guess what color? Black! lol .) "Hello?" Shadow asked, the sweet tone of a female came on the phone. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." The female answered, it sounded just like … "Can I ask who is calling me at this hour?" Shadow asked. The line went dead. Shadow checked the caller ID. It was… "Stupid G.U.N.!" Shadow skated to G.U.N. HQ.

(Commander's office)

"Mr. President, are the test results back with the bullet confirm.?" The Commander asked. "Afraid not, but… she's back."The President showed Maria into the office, she walked in and sat down in a chair. The Commander remembered being Maria's ex-boyfriend just a day after Shadow was awakened. "Hey, Maria."The Commander noticed Maria wasn't 12, but 17. "What happened?" The Commander asked. "My spirit had to age at least five years before returning." Maria kissed him. "Remember that feeling?" She asked. "Yes… I do, Maria." The Commander blushed a bright red. Maria had to go explain how her and Gerald's wife and him were recreated.( Or like brought back, not built like robot no)

(With Shadow)

Shadow was walking, angry as crap. He walked by a beautiful blond teenager, she smile and said… "Sayonara, Shadow." Maria kept walking. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "She sounds just like, could she be?" Shadow thought as he ran after the girl, his heart skipping several beats. "Hey, Wait up!" Shadow ran toward the girl. Maria stopped and smiled. "Excuse me, but did you call this number at 2:30a.m.?" Shadow held out his cell phone number to the girl. "No, I didn't, I'm very sorry, but… Maria did."Maria lied. "Do you know where Maria is?" Shadow asked. "Are you really this naïve, you're staring at her!" Maria yelled, a few soldiers started staring, including the soldier that shot her 50 years ago. (Youth potion on Maria's killer.) "Maria, you're alive, young, how?" Shadow cried, Maria hugged him. " I was revived but I had to age five years." Maria kissed him on the lips. Shadow felt alone, warm, only with her, no one else. They broke. "But, h-how is that possible, I shot you fifty years ago!" Maria's killer said pointing a finger. (Maria's killer + Wimp=really scared right now) Shadow got tickled. (wtf? Take two plz!) Shadow got mad.

"So you killed Maria on ARK fifty years ago!"Shadow got a red glow started to appear, he was ready to use chaos blast. " I should chaos controlled back and killed you when I had the chance!" Shadow raged with anger. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a light spear at the solider.

"Shadow... my son, it's good to see you again." Gerald pat him on the back. "Professor..." Shadow pat him on the back. "You guys should see what eggmans become." Shadow sighed. "Oh, Shadow I'd like you to meet my wife." Gerald showed a beautiful black haried female with a red shirt and jeans. Maria wore the same expect that she wore a black shirt, blonde hair, sky blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I enjoy loving Maria, Playing Call of duty Black ops, hockey, working out, making music with my friends, saving the world, kickin black dooms ass, making more guns, (like the Shadow Rifle from shadow the hedgehog) and anying tha ends with me and the chaos emeralds and going Super Shadow." Shadow the womans hand. "Why, thats quite a lot."The wife said. The faint tune of "I am" could be heard. Shadow picked up the phone. "Sup, Sonic?"Shadow said in a tired sounding voice as he chaos controlled everyone to his apartment. "Shadow we have to stop the black comet!" Sonic said into the phone. "I know you ment band practice, but Maria's Back; Get everyone over quick!" Shadow hung up. "In ten minutes, you're going to meet my friends."Shadow smiled as started to make-out with Maria, Life was good again for Shadow... not until Amy starts getting feelings for Shadow, and tries to spilt Shadow and Maria for her love with Shadow...

11:25a.m.

Shadow and Maria laid in Shadow's bed together, naked... "So, Maria...-"Maria placed her fingers on his lips and climbed under the blanket. "Maria-oohh, suck it Maria!" Shadow shoved her head in and out of his dick for her. Maria laughed. "I always wanted to do this with you, Shadow... oommh,(sucking) mmm, oh Shadow your'e soooo much fun to play with!"Maria came up and shoved her boobs into his mouth as he thursted into her vagina. Maria moaned in pleasure. ( In geralds room) "Miyra, I think they're having sex." Gerald called from the shower. Miyra burst into Shadow's room seeing their activites."OMFG, Shadow dear, stop raping her right now!"Miyra stomped her foot. THey spilt immediaty."Yo,ma... shoo i'm fucking Maria." Shadow chaos controoled her. They locked the door started fucking eachother again. Hours later they cummed and fell to the ground/bed and slept together, stiil in terir sex posititions.

next moring

7:25a.m.

"Shadow, wake up!"Maria shaoved the blankets off. Shadow picked her up got dressed grabbed his and her school stuff and burst out the door for school as Shadow carried her to the buliding and left her to finding her cllass as Shadow told the group about how they fucked yesterday."Good job Shadow."Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles and Tails pounded fists. "Damn Maria coming back when I grow feelings for Shadow! I knoow ill seprarate the two."Amy thought even thought she had Sonic even thought Sonic was beeter she didnt care.

8:00p.m.

"Mmmm, (sucking,) oh Shadow..."Maria sucked his memeber."Hey Shadow, have a beer." Sonic handed him a beer. (so UNSONIC LIKE I KNOW)Shadow forced Maria to chug 6 bottles of wine so she sucking him AND Sonic's dicks. " Come on Maria, you can suck harder."Shadow and Sonic clanked bootles and drank."Hell yea."They said in usison as they watched drunk Amy and Rouge be lesbian. Knuckles walked in with some food. Maria now had three dicks to suck. It was an easy job.

9:00p.m.

"Uh, Shadow... what happened in here?"Maria asked. "There's cum all over my bedroom!" Maria pushed him. ""You sucked me sonic and tails{Just remembered him} knuckles out""Shadow sighed. Maria left to take a shower, giving him the finger.""Yeah, fuck me Maria it backfires!"Shadow yelled. ""Yell NO SHADOW!"Maria screamed, her shower turned on. Seconds later, Shadow heard Maria hurl. "You okay?"Shadow knocked on her bedroom door. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU MADE ME DRINK ACOHOL!"Maria hurled again.

sorry for short chappie, IM TOO BUSY!

Read and Review, flames will be igorned. Byez


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do own sonic characters, but Shadow's mother is mine!

F.Y.I. my first OC (not really, but will play as Shadow's "Mother" and Gerald's "Wife" her name is random so dont get mad) P.S. Maria and Shadow aren't really related so they can go out, TAKE THAT NON SHADMARIA FANS)

Shadow stood on a hill, overlooking the night sky, he thought about Maria's death several times, thinking of ways he could of possibly could've saved her. He stared at the sky scrapers. Lights in some window's of his friends showed bedroom TV's working, strange movements, and some asleep. Even some playing videogames or having an argument with their parents about her girlfriends or boyfriends. He remembered the last time he fell in love, that person was Maria.

"Freeze!" Several G.U.N. soldiers appeared in view. " I am in no mood to taken away." Shadow threw away small tears with his hand. "The president would like to have a simple… word with you." One of them said. "Good evening, Shadow."The president spoke. "Mr. President." Shadow shook his hand. "Shadow, I'm in a very troubled position, and I need a favor."The president in Amy's bedroom window, she was making strange movements with Sonic. "I need you to possibly, retrieve Maria Robotnik's body."Shadow flinched at the name. "I don't even want to hear her name anymore."Shadow still agreed. "Shadow, I know you had feeling for the girl, but you have move on."Shadow balled his fists. "I can never move on from her."Shadow took out a chaos emerald. CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow came back a minute later, with Maria`s body in his arms, not a minute decapitated."Why do you need her body?" Shadow asked. "The commander wants to test the bullet that shot her your gun, or the solider that shot hers gun." The President sighed. "Fine, but after… Could you give me her body?"Shadow gave him the body. "Good day, Shadow the Hedgehog." The President left.

Shadow looked in Amy's window, her parents stared at her and Sonic, in a bed… naked, eww. "Disgusting, them having… eww."Shadow thought. Shadow "skated" on his jet shoes to the apartment building him and his friends stayed at. He was about to walk in his house/apartment, when Sonic walked out Amy's door. "Hey Shadow."Sonic said, a small smile on his face. "Done gettin Amy, huh?"Shadow gave out a laugh. "Yeah, until her parents heard her scream."Sonic left. Shadow walked in his apartment, it was all "Painted Black" because he was emo.(Don't ask about the song called painted black cause I don't know the artist's name and I don't own the song)He walked over to his bed, laid down and imagined what would happen if Maria was there with him. She laid down next to him. "Hey, Shadow what's wrong?"The image asked. "You're dead."Shadow turned over and went into an endless slumber, at least to him.

(Inside Dream)

"Maria, wait up!"Shadow ran after her. "Catch me if you can, Shadow!" Maria called, waving his jet shoes. Shadow caught her, as they rolled down a hill, one on top of the other. They laughed as the grass got in their faces. He stared at her in the eyes, then he slowly brought his lips onto hers, she brought her hands around his neck, bringing him into her. When they broke, Shadow turned his head, he had a small blush on his face, it instantly went away when he saw his creator, Gerald Robotnik's, big angry face… Staring straight at him and Maria. Gerald brought out a knife and quickly cut Maria's throat. "NOOOOO!"Shadow screamed, Gerald burst into a giant laughter.

(Outside Dream)

Shadow bolted up. He knew Gerald would never do that, or would he? "I can't stand life without you, Maria!"Shadow cried to the heavens. Shadow, in previous attempts, tried to commit suicide, but always failed. The slow tune of "Broken" played. (Broken is a deleted song for shadow the hedgehog, it explains a lot about how he took Maria's death and how he loved her.) He answered his cell phone. (Guess what color? Black! lol .) "Hello?" Shadow asked, the sweet tone of a female came on the phone. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." The female answered, it sounded just like … "Can I ask who is calling me at this hour?" Shadow asked. The line went dead. Shadow checked the caller ID. It was… "Stupid G.U.N.!" Shadow skated to G.U.N. HQ.

(Commander's office)

"Mr. President, are the test results back with the bullet confirm.?" The Commander asked. "Afraid not, but… she's back."The President showed Maria into the office, she walked in and sat down in a chair. The Commander remembered being Maria's ex-boyfriend just a day after Shadow was awakened. "Hey, Maria."The Commander noticed Maria wasn't 12, but 17. "What happened?" The Commander asked. "My spirit had to age at least five years before returning." Maria kissed him. "Remember that feeling?" She asked. "Yes… I do, Maria." The Commander blushed a bright red. Maria had to go explain how her and Gerald's wife and him were recreated.( Or like brought back, not built like robot no)

(With Shadow)

Shadow was walking, angry as crap. He walked by a beautiful blond teenager, she smile and said… "Sayonara, Shadow." Maria kept walking. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "She sounds just like, could she be?" Shadow thought as he ran after the girl, his heart skipping several beats. "Hey, Wait up!" Shadow ran toward the girl. Maria stopped and smiled. "Excuse me, but did you call this number at 2:30a.m.?" Shadow held out his cell phone number to the girl. "No, I didn't, I'm very sorry, but… Maria did."Maria lied. "Do you know where Maria is?" Shadow asked. "Are you really this naïve, you're staring at her!" Maria yelled, a few soldiers started staring, including the soldier that shot her 50 years ago. (Youth potion on Maria's killer.) "Maria, you're alive, young, how?" Shadow cried, Maria hugged him. " I was revived but I had to age five years." Maria kissed him on the lips. Shadow felt alone, warm, only with her, no one else. They broke. "But, h-how is that possible, I shot you fifty years ago!" Maria's killer said pointing a finger. (Maria's killer + Wimp=really scared right now) Shadow got tickled. (wtf? Take two plz!) Shadow got mad.

"So you killed Maria on ARK fifty years ago!"Shadow got a red glow started to appear, he was ready to use chaos blast. " I should chaos controlled back and killed you when I had the chance!" Shadow raged with anger. "CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw a light spear at the solider.

"Shadow... my son, it's good to see you again." Gerald pat him on the back. "Professor..." Shadow pat him on the back. "You guys should see what eggmans become." Shadow sighed. "Oh, Shadow I'd like you to meet my wife." Gerald showed a beautiful black haried female with a red shirt and jeans. Maria wore the same expect that she wore a black shirt, blonde hair, sky blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Shadow the Hedgehog, I enjoy loving Maria, Playing Call of duty Black ops, hockey, working out, making music with my friends, saving the world, kickin black dooms ass, making more guns, (like the Shadow Rifle from shadow the hedgehog) and anying tha ends with me and the chaos emeralds and going Super Shadow." Shadow the womans hand. "Why, thats quite a lot."The wife said. The faint tune of "I am" could be heard. Shadow picked up the phone. "Sup, Sonic?"Shadow said in a tired sounding voice as he chaos controlled everyone to his apartment. "Shadow we have to stop the black comet!" Sonic said into the phone. "I know you ment band practice, but Maria's Back; Get everyone over quick!" Shadow hung up. "In ten minutes, you're going to meet my friends."Shadow smiled as started to make-out with Maria, Life was good again for Shadow... not until Amy starts getting feelings for Shadow, and tries to spilt Shadow and Maria for her love with Shadow...

11:25a.m.

Shadow and Maria laid in Shadow's bed together, naked... "So, Maria...-"Maria placed her fingers on his lips and climbed under the blanket. "Maria-oohh, suck it Maria!" Shadow shoved her head in and out of his dick for her. Maria laughed. "I always wanted to do this with you, Shadow... oommh,(sucking) mmm, oh Shadow your'e soooo much fun to play with!"Maria came up and shoved her boobs into his mouth as he thursted into her vagina. Maria moaned in pleasure. ( In geralds room) "Miyra, I think they're having sex." Gerald called from the shower. Miyra burst into Shadow's room seeing their activites."OMFG, Shadow dear, stop raping her right now!"Miyra stomped her foot. THey spilt immediaty."Yo,ma... shoo i'm fucking Maria." Shadow chaos controoled her. They locked the door started fucking eachother again. Hours later they cummed and fell to the ground/bed and slept together, stiil in terir sex posititions.

next moring

7:25a.m.

"Shadow, wake up!"Maria shaoved the blankets off. Shadow picked her up got dressed grabbed his and her school stuff and burst out the door for school as Shadow carried her to the buliding and left her to finding her cllass as Shadow told the group about how they fucked yesterday."Good job Shadow."Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles and Tails pounded fists. "Damn Maria coming back when I grow feelings for Shadow! I knoow ill seprarate the two."Amy thought even thought she had Sonic even thought Sonic was beeter she didnt care.

8:00p.m.

"Mmmm, (sucking,) oh Shadow..."Maria sucked his memeber."Hey Shadow, have a beer." Sonic handed him a beer. (so UNSONIC LIKE I KNOW)Shadow forced Maria to chug 6 bottles of wine so she sucking him AND Sonic's dicks. " Come on Maria, you can suck harder."Shadow and Sonic clanked bootles and drank."Hell yea."They said in usison as they watched drunk Amy and Rouge be lesbian. Knuckles walked in with some food. Maria now had three dicks to suck. It was an easy job.

9:00p.m.

"Uh, Shadow... what happened in here?"Maria asked. "There's cum all over my bedroom!" Maria pushed him. ""You sucked me sonic and tails{Just remembered him} knuckles out""Shadow sighed. Maria left to take a shower, giving him the finger.""Yeah, fuck me Maria it backfires!"Shadow yelled. ""Yell NO SHADOW!"Maria screamed, her shower turned on. Seconds later, Shadow heard Maria hurl. "You okay?"Shadow knocked on her bedroom door. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD, YOU MADE ME DRINK ACOHOL!"Maria hurled again. "Maria im so sorry I was drunk and uh, im such bastard!"Shadow yelled. Maria came out still naked, she pushed Shadow on her bed and climbed on top. "Shadow, do really think I care?"Maria kissed him. '' Oh Maria breakfast is ready!"Miyra called throught the door. Maria clothed herself, and walked in the kitchen with shadow next to her. "Maria, how many times are you gonna fuck Shadow?"Miyra asked a concerned look on her face, Maria gave her the finger.

3:00p.m.

Shadow was out with sonic and friends serching for the perfect valntines day gift for Maria.

6:00p.m.

""Sonic you son of a bitch!"Maria screamed, being forced to undress herself and lay ontop of Sonic, Shadow, and Sliver."Chill Maria, it's just us."Shadow kissed behind her ear, which was always her one soft spot next to shadow and her having sex. "Hey do you remember that time when we all wanted to dump water on Amy and Blaze's head after they saw Elise kiss Sonic?"Sliver said, they all laughed.

sorry for very short chappie, IM WAY TOO BUSY!

Read and Review, flames will be igorned. Byez

Maria:Hey Shadow Loves Maria R. Fan, Can you ask SEGA if they could bring me back and have me and Shadow have sex in the next Sonic game Shadow's in?

Me: I wish they would, Maria, I wish they would because you two are the perfect couple.

Shadow: Hey Maria, wanna have sex?

Maria:*rips off clothes* FUCK ME SHADOW THE SEXY HEDGEHOG!

Me: ATTETION ALL SHADMARIA FANS SHADOW AND MARIA ARE GONNA HAVE SEX COME WATCH 5$ EACH FAN * fans pay* I just got five grand. WHOOHOO bonus shadmaria sex whoo hoo!


End file.
